Taking you up on your offer
by theGirlster
Summary: Annabeth is not usually into flirting with random marathon runners. But then she meets a certain green eyed, black haired hottie and finds that the tables have all turned. Drabble, somewhat. Percy/Annabeth. Percabeth. Inspired by new Coca Cola ad.
1. Chapter 1

"Be back in five, Annabeth. Think you can hold the fort till then?"

Eighteen year old Annabeth Chase looked up from the computer screen to look at her best friend and coworker Piper McLean and sighed tiredly before tucking a few strands of blonde hair behind her ear. "We'll see about that. But I swear, if another one of those douche bag marathon runner comes in to hit on me, I'll kill him and bury him."

Piper rolled her eyes as she shut off her computer and stood up stretching. "Ouch! Someone is cranky."

Annabeth grimaced. Cranky was putting it mild. She was _murderous._

It was unfortunate enough that the supermarket she worked part time was plonk in the middle of a marathon running course and runners often came in for a drink. Piper claimed that it was good for business. Annabeth couldn't have disagreed more.

Most of the boys came in just so they could flirt with Piper and her, and while Piper liked the attention, Annabeth pretty much wanted to stab every guy that even looked her way. She had already thrown her sneakers at a hothead.

"Just don't be away too long, Pipes," Annabeth said, as she finished segregating the bills into separate piles.

Piper grinned as she sashayed out. "of course! "

Annabeth didn't really believe her. As a rule, Piper _always_ extended her break to fifteen minutes and spent her time texting Jason. What irked Annabeth was, Piper texted Jason all day regardless of her break time.

Piper grabbed her purse and walked out leaving Annabeth alone in the hot amd gloomy supermarket. Naturally bored and tired, she dropped her head into her hands and began to hum mindlessly when the store door opened with a tinkle of bell. A hot blast of air blew in as whoever opened the door came in.

Annabeth hardly looked up.

"Hey, can I have a tin of coke, please?"

Another boy. Annabeth rolled her eyes still not lifting her curly blonde hair up. "Third aisle, fourth refrigerator," she said.

"Thanks!"

And then he began to walk away. It was only then that Annabeth peaked up to look at the boy. And _gods,_ she was glad she did, because the he had the nicest butt ever. The blue and white running shorts fit him snugly, the sleeveless shirt stretching impressively across his torso and giving Annabeth an appreciative view of his rippling biceps. She was pretty sure she was drooling at him.

 _Aw, get a grip Annabeth!_

The boy disappeared down the aisle, disappointing Annabeth, but seconds later he emerged with a tin of chilled coke and rested by the billing counter.

And _holy shit!_

 _He was damn hot!_

He had lush black hair that was plastered to his forehead. If he hadn't been too sweaty, his hair would've been soft and jumpy. His eyes were a beautiful shade of green - like a lagoon, and his features were clean cut and chiselled to perfection. Every dark lash that framed his eyes seemed to scream HOTTIE!

 _I have got to tell Piper... Where is she anyway? !_

And damn! Annabeth loved his jawline. She was a sucker for amazing jawlines.

It was a good thing that he was too busy popping the can open or he would've definitely seen the blonde girl with stormy grey eyes gawking at him.

And to make Annabeth's hormones rush even more, the boy tilted up his head and began guzzling down the coke in mighty gulps. The fan girl in Annabeth was jumping up and down loving the front row view of his abs that were rising and falling with each gulp.

 _Oh damn!_

Unfortunately, he finished the tin and quickly tossed it into the trash with a flick of his wrist. "How much was that?"

Annabeth closed her mouth and shook her head to clear the fuzziness. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed.

All morning, guys had been hitting on her. And now, a total hottie walks in and he does _nothing_ but drink coke.

Definitely a bad day.

But at least, she was wearing decent clothes today, and her curly hair was actually combed. All thanks to Piper!

Realising that she still hadn't answered Annabeth almost opened her mouth to tell him the price, but then changed her mind. "You know what, the money is on us."

"Really?!" the boy seemed a little surprised.

Annabeth nodded. "Totally. In fact, you're the lucky customer. You get another free coke tin." She grabbed a tin and tossed it to him.

The boy caught it expertly, his muscles rippling with the simple move. "Uh, thanks. I guess."

"Sure. You're running for a good cause, Save the Seals," Annabeth said. Her voice seemed to be on a higher pitch than usual.

The boy smiled. "Ah, yeah! That's the only reason I'm doing this."

Annabeth just about melted. Not only was he cute, but his smile was killer and it was absolutely adorable that he cared for baby seals. She had a brilliant flash of idea, suddenly. "You see, the free coke offer stands only if you drink it inside our shop."

"I have to drink it here?" He shot her an incredulous look.

Annabeth shrugged and bit her lip. "Conditions apply, sorry. Also, I need to take your name?"

 _When did I start flirting with random boys who walk into the store? Piper is definitely too much influence on me._

"It's Percy Jackson."

Annabeth scribbled his name down on a sheet of paper, trying to keep herself from grinning. "So, you taking the offer?"

 _So gullible!_

Percy simply tilted his head and guzzled the cold drink with a flourish. Annabeth drank in his perfection until he finished the drink. Percy tossed the can and flashed Annabeth a brilliant smile. "Of course. Why wouldn't I take up an offer of a beautiful girl flirting with me?"

Annabeth spluttered and flushed red. " _What?_ What are you talking about?"

Percy grinned wider. "Oh you know what I'm talking about. Do you usually offer guys coke, or is it just me?"

Annabeth was officially mortified and wanted to sink into the floor. She hoped that Piper would come in a lready. No such luck. "Urgh! You knew all along?"

"Pretty much."

Annabeth sighed and dropped into her chair with a groan. "I'm so embarrassed."

"I think it's cute, though."

Annabeth blushed widly. "Okay, that's enough making fun of me. Get out!"

Percy laughed a little but began walking away. "Thanks again for the offer, Annabeth."

"How did you know my name?"

"Your name tag."

Annabeth looked down sheepishly at her name tag, feeling pretty stupid. "Oh, right! I'm not usually this dumb."

Percy smirked. "So it's just me, huh? I'm flattered."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Don't be _too_ flattered. It's just that, usually hot guys don't walk into this store."

"Ah, you think I'm hot?"

By this time, Annabeth was seriously considering duct taping her mouth shut. Also, she wanted to wipe the grin of Percy's face,though he definitely had an amazing smirk. "Don't you have a marathon to run, Percy?"

"That can wait. Beautiful girls don't."

Annabeth blushed as she leaned forward and folded her hands on the counter. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes, Annabeth."

Annabeth raised her brows with an amused smile. "Got to admit, you're lucky I haven't already thrown my shoes at your face."

"Aw, you're feisty too. This offer is getting better," Percy gave her a goofy grin.

Annabeth rolled her eyes trying to hide her smile. "Alright. Get out. Seriously."

Percy laughed and walked out closing the door behind him. Just a second later, he opened the door again and poked his head in.

"And Annabeth? Will I get the same offer if I stop by tomorrow, same time?"

Annabeth's jaw dropped open in surprise. _Where was he going with this?_

"No!" Annabeth had to resist the urge to raise her hands to her face and fan her hot and pink skin. Percy was getting under her skin and flustering her to no end.

Percy grinned and walked over to her counter again. He grabbed her pen and swiftly wrote his number next to his name on a slip of paper. "Well, call me if you change your mind."

He cast her another smile and jogged out leaving Annabeth stunned.

Piper chose the moment to come back in.

"Why are you blushing, Annabeth?"

Annabeth looked at her flustered. "Nothing!" She had said it too fast.

Piper narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Who's number is that? Wait, who's Percy Jackson?"

Annabeth's cheeks heated up at once. "No one," she muttered

 _Piper would never let me hear the end if I told her about Percy and her flirting._

Piper could see Annabeth smiling slightly and slipping the note into her jean pocket silently.

And Piper knew for a fact, that her friend was going to be making a very important phone call that night. Whoever Percy Jackson was, he had to be someone special to get past to Annabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! So yes, I decided to continue this story and see how it goes.**

Precisely two days after the Save the Baby Seals Marathon Race, Annabeth found herself in her university library trying to proof read her paper on the fusion of Indo western architecture that was due in a couple of weeks. Yes, she was _trying_ to. But failing miserably because her mind kept wandering to trivial things like how Piper was waiting for her at the next cabin and drumming her fingers on the table impatiently, the old librarian glaring at Piper every few seconds, Jesse Parker and Lyle Vines holding hands across their tables giggling silently, Colin White scribbling notes into his thick notepad with a stubby pencil…

But it was only one thing that her mind kept returning to no matter how much she tried to stop - Percy Jackson. If she had to be completely honest with herself, she'd hate to admit that she had constantly thought about him ever since he had asked her out. Sometimes she almost found herself considering calling him, but always stopped herself.

Percy had given her his number and the ball was in her court and as much as she wanted to talk to Percy, she caught herself stalling for God knows what.

"Are you done yet?" Piper hissed loudly, earning a sound glare from the librarian, Mrs. Wills and bringing Annabeth's attention back to her essay.

Piper ignored the reproachful look from Mrs. Wills and continued, "Honestly, you have TWO weeks Annabeth. Can't you do this later? I really want something to drink."

Annabeth shushed Piper. "Give me two minutes, Pipes."

Annabeth closed her paper with a sigh knowing she'd get nothing done and logged into Facebook for her daily check.

There were a few notifications from her friends, invite to the university dance, and a few friend requests.

Annabeth gasped as she scrolled through the friend requests.

"Is it really him?"

Piper cocked her ears eagerly. "Really who?"

Annabeth ignored her friend and stared at the name on her screen. "Percy Jackson"

Piper whistled loudly and sidled up to Annabeth with a grin. "Oooh, Mr. Mysterious!"

Mrs. Wills tutted angrily. "You girls are being obnoxiously

loud. I can't have this here."

Annabeth shot her an apologetic look and promised to not be loud and turned back to her screen, her heart hammering with slight anticipation. She clicked on his name and went to his profile to check if it really was the same Percy from the Marathon.

It was him, alright.

Annabeth could only stare at his profile picture trying a little too hard to not swoon at the godly mess in front of her.

Percy was wearing a well fitted black tee that stood out

against his sinewy goodness and jeans that fit in every way it should. His dark hair was glossy, throwing the morning sunlight off the front strands.

"This is Percy? This dude?"

Annabeth was aware that Piper was screaming into her left ear but couldn't tear her eyes away from the computer.

"Oh my God! You never told me he was this hot. Annabeth, he has sea green eyes wow. I've never seen eyes that colour. And damn that jawline, it could stab me it's so sharp. And and and his muscles…"

Piper's loud rant was cut off by Mrs. Wills clacking over to them and loudly clearing her throat as she stood fuming over them angrily.

"That's it. Out of here, you two."

Annabeth stared meekly at her and quickly logged out of her account as she sprung off her seat, Piper unapologetically following suite.

Percy had just got them thrown out of the library. Okay not him exactly, but his profile picture and Piper's reaction to it did.

…

"Well?"

Piper settled in next to Annabeth on a beanie with a tray of two cups of double chocolate mocha and cheese fries. The pair of them were in their favourite cyber cafe, checking out Percy's profile like two professional stalkers would.

Piper called it "being well informed" and Annabeth sort of agreed. It made sense that she should get to know him before running off on dates with him.

"Percy," Annabeth said digging into the fries, "is into swimming. Look at all those pictures."

Piper bit into a fry looking over her friend's shoulder at the computer screen. "Look at all those abs and speedos," she said.

"And he has a pretty busy social life, by the looks of it."

Piper nodded. "Yeah. So many pretty chicks, right?"

Annabeth shrugged a little glumly. She had to admit, if Percy asked out girls on impromptu dates the way he had asked her, then he was surely going to be one of those pretty boys with girls throwing themselves at him. Or he could be a player.

Either way, it only confused Annabeth more.

The girls sat in silence munching on their fries and slurping on their drinks as they scrawled through Percy's pictures. A sudden ping sounded and the notification glowed red.

Piper jumped on the mouse before Annabeth could looking eager.

"Wow, did Percy just message you?" She laughed enthusiastically.

Annabeth opened her Facebook messenger ignoring the sudden tachycardia and tachypnoea she was experiencing and Piper's comments about how Annabeth should totally land him just for his "uh-mazing jawline."

"Oh my Gods, it really is him!"

Piper laughed. "Someone's persistent."

Annabeth dropped her fry. "What do I do?"

"Text him back, Annabeth. Like a normal person." Piper slapped her forehead looking heavenward.

Annabeth bit her lip as she finally turned back to her keyboard and screen.

PERCY : Soooo…

ANNABETH : Sooooooo…?

Piper rolled her eyes and yawned. "You guys are definitely not good conversation starters."

Annabeth ignored her.

PERCY : Are you done stalking my profile? ;)

ANNABETH : What are you talking about?! :/

PERCY: Oh please, you think I don't know what you were doing just now?

Annabeth gasped and instinctively looked around, almost expecting to see a black haired boy lurking around.

ANNABETH : I have better things to do, you know.

PERCY : Yeah, but you chose to go through all my photos :D

Annabeth spluttered indignantly. Okay, so maybe Percy was right. But hell, he sounded so smug and how in all the worlds would he even know if she had been checking his profile out.

ANNABETH : Oh please! I did not even open your profile, let alone check out your photos!

PERCY : Right. Okay. Whatever.

ANNABETH : What's that supposed to mean?!

PERCY : Well, the notification saying that you liked my photo from two years ago must be a technical error :P

Annabeth looked at the last message incredulously before turning to Piper.

"Piper, do you have something to tell me?"

Piper looked up from her phone and shrugged when she saw the message. "Oops! I could've like that picture. But in my defence, he was cute and those beach shorts looked amazing on him!"

Annabeth groaned loudly and dropped her head into her hands. "Just great Piper! Now Percy's going to think I'm a creepy stalker!"

Piper giggled. "Well if he did, he wouldn't have to texted you. So shush and go back to texting him."

Annabeth let out another groan and turned away again.

ANNABETH : uh, I can explain…

PERCY : Go on.

ANNABETH : I think that was my friend Piper.

PERCY : :D :D :D

ANNABETH : what?

PERCY : You were stalking with your friend! Even better :P

ANNABETH : We were not stalking you!

PERCY : oh yeah?

ANNABETH : Yes. We were just collecting information about you. Since you asked me out.

PERCY : Right, is that what you girls call stalking these days? And about that date, you still haven't answered me.

ANNABETH : Gee, I don't know. I hardly know you :P

PERCY : Didn't you get enough "information" about me already, ?

ANNABETH : You could be a psychopath with a very attractive fake accout, you know...

PERCY : I'm going to focus on the "very attractive" here!

ANNABETH : You really do have a bloated ego :/

PERCY : Hey, you called me attractive. I'm just quoting your words.

ANNABETH : I didn't call you attractive. I was talking about your profile.

PERCY : the one you were stalking?

ANNABETH : I was not STALKING!

PERCY : Haha okay. You weren't stalking :) Now about the date…

ANNABETH : What about the date?

PERCY : Would you still be up for it?

ANNABETH : hmm, why would I be up for it?

PERCY : It could be a fun evening and I could maybe convince you that I'm not a psychopath…

Piper squealed into Annabeth's ear looking psyched. "He asked you out!"

Annabeth grinned despite herself. "I'm aware," she said happily.

"Say yes! Say yes!"

ANNABETH : Alright, if you convince me…

PERCY : Great :) I'll see you Friday at 7pm. I'll tell you where.

ANNABETH : Sounds good :)

PERCY : Yay! I gotta go then, Chase.

ANNABETH : TTYL

PERCY : yeah. Stop stalking me okay. I'll tell u whatever you want to know in person ;)

ANNABETH : I WAS NOT STALKING YOU!

Annabeth fummed at her screen as she pressed send but Percy had already logged off making her even more mad. "He really drives me up the wall, Pipes."

Piper was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "But you like him," she said raising a brow in a challenge.

Annabeth shrugged and smiled into space. "Maybe, I don't know. We'll have to see how Friday goes."

That was all Piper needed as she let out another exhilarated squeal. "You like like like him Annabeth!"

Unlike usual, Annabeth did not correct Piper as she logged off her account still smiling dizzily.

Maybe she did. Just a little. She would have to find out on Friday.

 **And wrap!**

 **I would love reviews from all of you... I'm literally just winging this and would be so grateful for ideas and reviews on how I should take this story :)**

 **love you guys!**


End file.
